Curse the Devil
by Hirosikata
Summary: This is a collection of Yzak x Miriallia oneshots and drabbles. None of them have anything to do with each other. My entries for the 30smiles community at Livejournal. [complete]
1. Hatred, Alliances, and Supply Closets

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Hatred, Alliances, and Supply Closets**  
****Theme(s): **#27 High and Mighty**  
Pairing/Characters:** Yzak x Miriallia  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer/claimer **I do not own Gundam Seed

She glared at the boy in front of her. Dearka had told her about his silver-haired friend, but nothing could have prepared her for actually _meeting_ him. He was cocky, rude, insufferable, stubborn, and arrogant, along with just plain mean. She had long since decided that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. So now, whenever Dearka would go talk to Yzak, she would go back on the ship. Sure, she had gotten a couple odd looks from the pilots, but she ignored them. In her opinion, if Yzak couldn't be nice to her, she was just going to ignore him.

Miriallia was practically shaken out of her thought by Sai, "You've been staring at that guy with the silver hair for a long time."

"What," she glanced at the pilot to discover that he was staring at her. Or, rather, he was glaring at her relentlessly. "Why would I stare at someone like him? He thinks he's so far above Naturals. Mr. Thinks-he's-high-and-oh-so-mighty is what they should call him."

Sai only shook his head and grinned, "Whatever you say, Miri."

* * *

Dearka grinned at his friend, "So what's wrong with Miri today?" 

Yzak glared, "She's insufferable. She thinks she's so mighty and so much better than Coordinators. Look she won't even come talk to us," he noted as the girl made her way back to the ship.

'Correction, she won't talk to you,' Dearka thought with a grin. "You so like her," he teased the Duel pilot.

"What? No way! She's…ahhh," Yzak was officially flustered, something that Dearka never thought he'd see happen.

"Admit it," Dearka grinned, "You like her. Otherwise you wouldn't notice things like that about her, making a new accusation every day. Plus, why does it matter to you if she doesn't come talk to us?"

Without a sound, Yzak turned and started walking towards the ship. In a final shake of anger he turned around and yelled, "I do not like her!"

* * *

"Get out of my way," he growled at the brown-haired girl. 

"No," Miriallia shook her head, "Say please."

"Yeah right," he bent down to her eye level, "Are you going to make me say please?"

Exasperated she asked, "Would you just move already?"

"No."

"Why not," Miriallia managed to growl out. She rarely growled, but this guy ticked her off. Who did he think he was?

He smirked, "Because I don't want to."

As she pushed past him, she whispered, "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual," he snarled back as he watched her slowly disappear around a corner, "I hate her," he whispered to himself. But it wasn't a simple statement. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself.

* * *

"So you think he likes her," Sai asked the blonde boy. 

"Definitely," Dearka smirked, "He just doesn't want to admit it because she's a Natural."

Sai grinned evilly, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" 

Miri looked up into the glare of Yzak, "I," she growled, "was asked by one of my superiors to get supplies. Not that that is any of _your _business."

"Humph, stupid woman," he continued going through various boxes and crates in the storage room.

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid!"

Just as Yzak was about to reply, they heard a click and a buzzing noise. "Please," Miri begged, "Tell me that wasn't what I think it was."

Yzak searched the door and the wall. "Someone must have locked it from the outside. There's no way out through this door."

"Great," Miri groaned. A thought came to her, which she quickly voiced, "Why are _you_ in the Archangel's storage room?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Yzak glared, "But I was asked to get medical supplies."

Miri snorted, "Yeah right, you were stealing from our storage supply."

"I was not!"

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing, she _was_ teasing him, she egged him on. After all, they could be stuck in there for hours and she needed some entertainment, "Liar."

"Stupid woman," Yzak approached her, glaring as usual, "What do you know? You're a Natural."

"What does my being a Natural have to do with anything," she practically screamed in anger. Why was being a Natural such an insult when he said it she distantly wondered.

"Everything," he smirked, but suddenly became aware of how close they were standing. 'You like her,' Dearka's words echoed through his mind, 'I do not,' he wanted to yell as he backed up and sat on a nearby crate, hardly noticing her glare.

"Since when does being a Natural make everything wrong? Huh?" But he wasn't listening. Why did he always notice her so often, he asked himself. Why did he stare at her so often and for so long? How did he always know when she was in the area? He had always thought the electricity he felt looking at her was hatred, but now he wasn't so sure. Just looking at her now made him feel slightly…giddy. Then he noticed she was still talking. Right in his face. Close enough that he could kiss her. "Are you even listening to me," she asked, giving him a cold look, a blush staining her cheeks.

'Why's he staring at me,' she thought inwardly. The thought of such a handsome man staring at her made her blush. Then scowl. He was not handsome, not nearly as good-looking as Tolle. But, he was nice sometimes…occasionally…once in a while. And he could be _funny_… when he didn't mean to be, which was all the time. Why was she thinking about this? It wasn't like she liked him, despite what Sai had implied. It wasn't like she got shivers all over her body whenever he looked at her or if she ever wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his gorgeous silvery-white hair. Nope. Never.

Who was she kidding? She was a hormonal teenager who loved having a passionate _hating_ relationship with the Coordinator man. She loved just _having_ a relationship with him. It didn't matter what kind of relationship it was.

"Is there some reason you're standing so close to me," he snarled.

Studying his face, she managed to breathe out, "Yes."

Taking her by surprise, his lips came crashing over hers, locking her body flush against his. When the broke apart she asked in gasps, "What-was-that?"

Instead of replying verbally, his lips crashed against hers again. "A-kiss," he replied between kisses.

"What-mmhmph- does-ahh-this mean?"

"I-mmhm-like-heh- you." 'I've got to thank Dearka later…after acting like nothing has happened in here.'

"I-like-you-too," 'Thank you Sai,' she smiled, guessing who locked them in there.

* * *

"Hey Dearka, do you think they've admitted they like each other yet?" 

"Nope. Let's give them a couple more hours. They're probably still arguing." 'You better thank me later, Yzak.' The grin on his face held a perverted edge as he wondered what they were doing. "By the end of today Operation High and Mighty should be successful."

The End


	2. How I PIERCED Your Heart

Fandom: Gundam Seed  
Title: How I _PiErC_eDYour Heart  
Theme: #1 Bull's Eye  
Pairing/Characters: Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Joule  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer/claimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.  
Summary: Miriallia is always bored when her boyfriend forces her to sit for hours on end in a café while he talked to friends.

Miriallia Haww never considered herself to be pretty. There were plenty of times when she _felt_ pretty, but she knew that she wasn't exactly the definition of beauty. She left that particular job to people like Fllay Allster who could afford to lounge around in expensive clothes, drinking hundred dollar drinks, running fingers through their expensive hair cuts, which they would get redone along with their toenails the next week. When she put things like that she was _happy_ that she didn't have the kind of money to be beautiful. She would constantly be a brat to those with less money than her. After all, she had seen Fllay yell at a shoe sales person once for bringing out the wrong size (but that didn't happen very often, so she thought nothing of it).

So it came as a surprise when she got a love letter saying she was gorgeous. In her state of shock, she had completely dropped the letter and the wind swept it away. The next surprise came a few days latter, when one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention one of her best friends, Tolle, admitted that he had wrote the letter and asked her to go out with him. Now they had been dating for nearly three months, a landmark among most teenage couples, and she was perfectly happy. Tolle was sweet, funny, and cute. But, she couldn't help but think that there was something missing from the relationship, the sort of spark she had read about in the occasional romance novel. She never had any urge to do anything more spontaneous than hug him; their first kiss had been a simple peck and they mostly still were.

So now she was sitting next to her said boyfriend and a boy named Sai at a local café. Kira, another friend, was also supposed to meet them, but he called at the last minute and canceled. Apparently the Professor needed him to do something. "Hey Miri," Tolle called, waving a hand in front of her face, "Are you alright?" He asked when she snapped out of her daze, "You kind of spaced out there."

She grinned, "I'm fine; I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Oh," Sai looked at her curiously, "Did the Professor give you an all-night study session again? Those stupid chapters he assigns us to summarize takes me all night!"

She nodded, although actually the last all-nighter she had pulled was a week ago. Now was just one of those times she wanted to think.

Tolle grinned, although somewhat sullenly; he hated it when his girlfriend didn't seem totally there, which was most of the time as of late. "Hey, Sai, I heard that you were going to ask Fllay out."

The other boy's face burned red, "Well, I was thinking about it, but I don't know, I mean, it's what my parents want me to do…"

Miriallia's head shot up at the sandy-blonde haired boy. 'I thought Kira liked Fllay…' She shot a glance at her boyfriend as if to ask this question, but he just shrugged. "If you like her ask her out," she encouraged because it seemed like the thing to do. Kira would be disappointed when he learned she had helped Sai, but she felt he would eventually get over it. Besides, she didn't really think Sai liked Fllay, after all, he_ had_ said it was what his parents wanted. Her thoughts drifted to other matters and she could dimly hear Tolle and Sai's conversation.

There was a sharp pain in her side suddenly and she looked up to see Tolle looking at her curiously. Apparently, instead of calling her name, he felt that poking her in the side was a more logical way to get her attention, "Miri, do you know who they are?" He glanced at the next table over.

At that table sat five boys. They were all unbelievable handsome, that much Miriallia would give them, and she could tell that the other girls in the café thought so, too. Their hair colors stood out more than anything she had ever seen. Vibrant yellow against dark skin, green against a porcelain-smooth looking complexion, long blue hair that made green eyes stand out like nothing else, a grinning red-head (which was an odd enough color for a Japanese boy as it was, let alone with it's brightness), and, finally, silver, perfectly strait, long hair against gorgeous narrow blue eyes. The boy with silver hair stood out most to her, and Miriallia gave him a quick once-over before turning back to her coffee. "No. I've never seen them before. They must be from Upper Heliopolis."

Tolle gave them one last glance, and then went back to his conversation with Sai. Yet again she found she couldn't concentrated and glanced around the room. The blonde noticed her gaze and winked playfully. Embarrassed at being caught staring, she averted her gaze. "I'm going to get more coffee," she told her two companions. With the amount of zeal that they were talking, she suspected that they would be here for at least another hour. Now she wished she had more girl friends to bring to these times of 'hanging out'. "One cappuccino with whipped cream and caramel topping and a slice of caramel cheesecake," she ordered, a finger on her chin from when she had to decide on a desert.

"Hurry up," someone growled behind her. Quickly she spun around only to find herself staring into the blue eyes of the silver-haired boy.

Miriallia glared. It wasn't like _she_ could help the slowness of the workers. "Not _all_ people are in a hurry. Some people _like_ to relax and enjoy themselves." What she had said was true, but the boy just glared down at her with utter loathing.

"I don't care what some people like," he hissed.

"I can tell. Not all people act like they have a stick shoved up their ass, either, but you pulled that one off quite nicely."

Tolle and Sai apparently had overheard the whole conversation, if it could even be called that, because they resolved into snickers. A mad Miriallia was _not_ exactly something they would regularly mess with. When the girl at the counter gave her her coffee and cheesecake, she turned on her heels and stomped to her table. As she took her seat she noticed the boy was still watching her, glaring and completely ignoring the flustered girl trying to take his order. While she had been walking away she swore she heard him whisper, "Stupid Natural."

She knew she wasn't an idiot. She had been so busy glaring right back at the boy that she hadn't noticed Tolle's hand snake around her own. For some reason he looked worried, almost like he was going to loose something very important to him. The silver-haired boy's eyes swept quickly to their clasped hands and he glared harder. Instead of ignoring him like she knew she should have, she smirked. Once she had been told that her smirk was pure evil and very noticeable since it was something she rarely did. Now the boy's look turned to her lips and his glare slipped and as replaced by a wide-eyed expression. Somehow she knew it wasn't coming from how evil-filled her smirk was. It was the exact same expression Tolle got whenever he looked at her lips.

Something about the expression on _this_ boy's face scared her. It made her heart thump and her stomach flutter. Instead of continuing the private glaring contest, she ignored the boy whose glare couldn't scare her, but a rather soft look could.

----------------------------

They were leaving. It didn't register to her until they were almost to the door. Only the blonde lingered behind. He approached the table and bent down near her ear, causing Tolle to glare. She looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. He glanced at the silver-haired boy, "His name is Yzak Jule." With that he left a blushing Miriallia.

-----------------------------

"Bull's eye," Dearka shouted outside.

Nicol smiled, "What are you talking about?"

Instead of replying quickly, he poked Yzak in the back; "She got a bull's eye without even trying, didn't she?" Yzak glared. That only made Dearka laugh, a large, toothy smile that spread over his features, "She hit his heart with a dart. I suppose she's kind of cute, and that smirk was completely wicked."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "She didn't get anything, so shut up Elsman."

To Nicol, he whispered, "She sunk that dart in deep. I wonder if we'll ever see her again. Yzak over there will probably hunt her down after the war."

The End


	3. Open Casket

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Open Casket**  
Author/Artist:** SunStarMoon**  
Theme(s): **#4 Cold Body**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia x Yzak**  
Rating:  
Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): **I do not own Gundam Seed. I'm not really sure when this should take place, so let's just say that Yzak had joined the Archangel and met Miriallia.

**Summary (if needed):** She didn't know him. Not Really.

The casket was open. His silver hair was smooth, as was his red elite ZAFT uniform. There was no smile on his face, not one look of tranquility that was common on the faces of those who had died naturally. It was eerie and slightly creepy. Along the side of his face was a deep gash; one that it was guessed caused his death. Miriallia didn't know why she was at his funeral. It wasn't like they had ever talked. It wasn't like they acknowledged each other's presence more than was necessary. No, there was no reason for her to be here. None that she could or would openly admit.

She would never say that once she was in an odd sort of daze and had mistaken him for Tolle. She didn't even know how she had mistaken him for her dead boyfriend. They acted completely differently. They looked different completely; their hair colors were on opposite ends of the spectrum. But, for some reason, he felt comforting to her. Almost like the cool guy all the girls wanted to talk to; almost like the guy that Tolle was. So, in her odd sort of daze, she threw herself into Yzak's arms. And she kissed him. She wasn't exactly an expert on kissing, but she knew that it was his first kiss. And that was when she snapped out of her daze. And screamed. Then, she abruptly ran, breaking out of his warm embrace. She took one final look back at him to discover his fingers grazing his lips in a sort of shock. And a smile, however small, graced his lips.

That shouldn't have been enough for her to really care so much about the boy's death. But she did. She cared a lot. Almost as much as when Tolle had died. So, instead of admitting she was sad, she said she was going to support Dearka. In a way it was true, Dearka hadn't even come out of his room yet from the pure horror of his friend's death, but it was also for herself. She needed to make sure he was dead. It was almost like she couldn't believe it herself. But, now there was the body, and now she wanted to cry. In fact, she could feel the tears roll down her cheeks by the time she had gotten to the coffin. Dearka gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

He looked down at her, worry filling his teary gaze, "Are you OK?"

Miriallia shook her head; she wasn't. War was filled with death, but she just couldn't get used to it. With one last squeeze, he left her to give a final goodbye to his friend. Her time came too soon. She lightly brushed his face with her fingertips. He looked angelic despite his scar and gash. But, his face was cold, not at all the warm body that had once embraced her. Quickly, she leaned over the coffin edge and gave the dead boy a small kiss on the lips; it was something she had never been able to do with Tolle. For Yzak, she would be his first and last kiss. Then his body would be buried in the cold ground, a fate not worthy of him. He belonged in space, or the sky, it was where he belonged as the dedicated pilot he was.****


	4. The Art of a Kiss

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **The Art of a Kiss**  
Theme(s): **#29 Still In My Lips**  
Pairing/Characters:** Yzak/Miri**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed. **  
Summary:** The things we do for our best friend.

Having a drink dumped over his head was not the ideal way for Yzak to meet Dearka's 'dream girl'. The infamous Miriallia Haww apparently was easily angered. The girl was a Natural and apparently Naturals couldn't take a joke. After the girl had stormed out of the café, he told Dearka of his opinion. Dearka just replied simply, "Yzak, you don't joke."

"So what?"

"Go after her."

"Why?"

Groaning, Dearka glared at his friend, "Because, I want to date her. And in order for me to date her she cannot _hate my best friend_."

"Fine," Yzak stood up. 'I don't know what the big deal is,' he thought as he exited the building. It didn't take long for him to see the familiar brunette. He would never admit that he thought she was pretty. He would also never admit that he liked the girl, either. Because a) he had just ruined any chance he had at dating her by making fun of her dead boyfriend and b) Dearka liked her. And what Dearka likes, Dearka gets. It was something that Yzak had started to notice after knowing the teen for a while. "Haww," he called out, pushing through the crowd.

When he had finally caught up she spun around and glared, "I don't like you, Jule."

"That's good," he smirked, "Because the feeling's mutual. But, Dearka likes you so I'm obligated to talk to you." The lie didn't roll of his tongue like he thought it would. And it wasn't just that he was obligated to talk to Miri…he really actually wanted to.

"You aren't _obligated_ to do anything. I just won't talk to you." That's what she thought.

"Good."

"Good!"

Suddenly someone pushed Miri and she fell into Yzak's arms, clutching him for balance. Both of their faces reddened for some reason and Miri could feel his heart pounding under her head. Even more surprising was the fact that _her_ heart was pounding just as fast as his was and it wasn't from hatred. He looked cute when he blushed. Without a moment's hesitation she quickly kissed him. At his shocked look she shot him a wide, sparkly smile, "I just wanted to see what it was like." She liked his lips against hers, his faint taste of coffee, and the overall softness of the kiss. He was still in her lips. The faint taste of coffee, the sounds of the surrounding crowd, and the smell of cologne would be burned into her memory like nothing else.**  
**


	5. Dreaming of You

Fandom: Gundam Seed**  
**Title: Dreaming of You  
Theme(s): #16 Endless  
Pairing/Characters: Yzak/Miriallia  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer/claimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.  
Summary: Dreams can be considered better than reality

Her smile. It was gorgeous. It lit up her whole face. All of her teeth were perfect, perfectly white and strait. Currently he was sitting across from her in a fancy restaurant, she was dressed up in an elegant black dress and smiling that smile at him. She leaned over the table close to his face, "Kiss me." She smiled more and giggled.

He needed no more encouragement and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, but Yzak was satisfied for the time being. They had a while yet. "Take me home," she now whispered into his ear. He was shocked. He was having fun; despite how fancy the restaurant was, wasn't she? But then he got a good look at her face. It wasn't a horror-struck, this-is-a-bad-date look. It was the I-want-to-have-more-fun look.

---------------

He had her pushed up against the wall outside of her apartment, lips on her neck, fingers dancing across the fabric of her dress and hr hands running through his hair as she moaned, "Yzak," she had the key in hand. Without his lips leaving her body, now he was nibbling on her earlobe, he moved her closer to the door and opened it. They were a tumble of clothes and limbs. He went to unzip her dress-

---------------

"Yzak, I think you should wake up now," Dearka grinned knowingly.

"What time is it," he asked groggily, but still harshly.

"Three in the morning, but that's not important. What's important is that Mirialla, as in Miriallia Haww, whom you've liked since you met her, is in the cafeteria. Alone."

Yzak's eye twitched, "What does that have to do with why you woke me up at three in the morning?"

Dearka groaned in exasperation, "You're a man, you figure it out." With that he dragged Yzak out of bed and pushed him out the door laughing. After a few seconds of listening to the boy walk down the hall, he started to wonder when Yzak would realize that he was only wearing boxers while walking down the halls of the Archangel. He never came back.

-------------

Miriallia couldn't help but stare. The boy was gorgeous and he was only half dressed. At the teenager's questioning glance in her direction, she turned away and opened the fridge. It was a good thing that the Archangel was stocked up on food or else she would get in trouble for raiding the fridge. He, being Yzak, was staring and it was a bit unnerving, "Did you want something?"

He was tempted to say 'Yeah, you,' but that would be the Dearka thing to say, so instead he replied, "What's in there?"

She scrunched up her nose cutely, "Leftovers from dinner… some from dinner two weeks ago," she gagged.

Yzak rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge, "What else is there?" He didn't seem to notice the girl's blush at their close proximity, but, then again, he was trying to suppress a blush himself.

"Hey," Miriallia's voice suddenly became excited and she reached into the fridge, "Cake. I found some cake." To make sure it was okay she sniffed it, the poked it, licking the frosting off of her finger, "Want some?" She held the cake out.

Hesitantly he poked a finger in and preceded to lick it off, "Don't we have any silverware?"

"Dunno, you find it," she smirked.

Yzak growled and searched the room for signs of forks or spoons while Miriallia sat dipping her finger in the cake. Soon he gave up only to turn around and find Miri eyeing him. 'What, why is she…' Finally he looked down and discovered his shirtless state. He knew that he had forgotten something. "I can't find a fork," he complained, trying hard to ignore his state of dress.

"Then use your finger."

'This is barbaric,' he thought as he sat down next to the girl. But, he dipped his finger into the delicious chocolate frosting yet again. Once again he glanced at Miri to discover her watching him again with a dreamy look covering her face. "What," she asked, noting his gaze.

"You have a smudge on the side of your mouth." It was definitely frosting.

"What? Where-" She abruptly stopped talking when Yzak came closer and licked the frosting off, smirking as he did so.

"Don't worry, it's gone now."

Blushing, she stuck a finger back in the frosting and smudged it on his face. "You have frosting on your face." Her voice was deadpan.

"You just put it-" Now he was cut off when Miri came in to lick it off his face. After a few seconds of silence, Yzak smirked.

"I wonder where this frosting will turn up next."

Miriallia smirked right back, "Want to go and find out?"

-----------

"Yzak they need you on the bridge now," Dearka shook his friend awake.

"Damn it Dearka," Yzak swore, "I almost finished a dream for once!" Dearka just snickered and walked out the door. Every night Yzak had a different dream about Miri and every time he got woken up before they finished. The possibilities in a man's mind are endless, Dearka decided. After all, Yzak had been having a different dream about the girl for the past two months.


	6. Enigmatic

**Fandom:** Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Enigmatic**  
Theme: **#9 Floral Scent**  
Pairing/Characters:** Yzak/Miri**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed.**  
Summary:** His thoughts drift to her.****

Miriallia Haww smelled good. Constantly. In fact, Yzak hated how good she always smelled. It made his insides turn over. Then there was her hair; he wondered how many hours she spent on it to keep it so perfectly flipped out. Her eyes were prominent; they always held some sort of emotion. Constantly he had to resist the urge to take her into his arms because of the sad emotion her eyes sometimes held.

When he had first met her, he thought she was nothing but a simple Natural girl; she didn't have Fllay's angstiness or Lacus's bright smile. Her smile was soft and as for her level of angst, Dearka said she was just getting over her boyfriend dying, whom was shot down by Athrun. He had proceeded to tell him about the time that she had almost killed him, but the second Fllay tried, she defended him. This only further proved she was enigmatic.

He had kissed her once; he hadn't meant to, but it was late and a huge battle had just taken place. She was asleep on a couch and he had volunteered to take her to her room, saying it was on his way anyway. He didn't really know why he had even offered to take the girl to her room; it wasn't like he _liked _her or anything. But, when he set her back down on her bed, seeing how pretty she was seemed to hit him full blast. The urge was just too great to resist; he bent down and kissed her softly. And he never told her.

He was never quite sure whether she liked someone; she seemed to talk to every guy on the ship. One second she would be laughing lightly with Dearka, the next she would be talking to Kira or some guy named Sai. But, he noticed triumphantly, she talked to him the most. She would smile, bearing her pearly white to him, lightly touch his arm, pretty much whatever she felt like doing, really. It never seemed to occur to her that he was a Coordinator and might not like having a Natural touch him. But, she would sometimes leave abruptly, like something was happening that shouldn't. But no matter what, she left behind the scent of roses.


	7. Shopping On Earth

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Shopping On Earth**  
Theme: **#13 Hair Ribbons**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Joule**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. blinkie: The reason I write Yzak/Miri fics? I can't say because I really don't know. I guess I'm just getting sick of the cannon couples in Gundam Seed section and decided I wanted to mix it up a bit. I guess it's the same reason I find Athrun/Miri interesting or Murrue/Rau (although I'll admit I like Mwu better).**  
Summary:** All hell breaks loose when Miri bumps into Yzak.

* * *

"What do you mean he likes me," Miriallia asked as she chased Fllay down a sidewalk and into a store. The infamous Fllay Alster had asked her to go on vacation with her to Earth. Of course she accepted; when would she get to go to earth and with a _friend_ on top of that ever again?

"It's so obvious," Fllay gabbed as they exited a store, "I mean, he's constantly looking at you and talking to you. And when he's not talking to you, he's talking about you."

"But," she crashed into someone with silver hair on the lengthy side, "Sorry ma'am," she apologized over her shoulder.

* * *

Yzak could feel his anger rising. Not only had his mother forced him to go on the Academy's graduating trip, but now some girl had called _him_ ma'am. In a flash of anger he turned around, "I am not a girl!"

The girl whipped around and scanned his face. A dark blush stained her cheeks. "Sorry!"

"Sorry!" His face flushed, "You just called me a girl!"  
The girl's blush only burned darker as she clasped her hands in apology, "Please forgive me!"

The girl beside her with pinkish hair giggled, "Maybe she wouldn't make the mistake if you cut your hair. C'mon, Miri, you don't owe this guy another apology." As they walked out, the girl yelled, "Either cut your hair or get a hair tie."

"You know." One of his 'friends', Rusty Mackenzie, walked up to him with a large, wide smile on his face, "They were pretty cute. If they hadn't left so quickly, I would have asked the girl with the brown hair out. She seemed nice."

Yzak snorted, "No you wouldn't have."

Rusty's eyebrows went up, "Why not?" He wasn't exactly known for his shyness.

"Because," Dearka cut in, "He would have killed you. He thought she was cute."

"Did not!"


	8. Diary of a War Veteran

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Diary of a War Veteran**  
Theme: **#21 Creating Common Memories With Me**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** After a year, all she has are screwed up relationships.**  
**

Dear Journal,

The world is a strange place. It changes constantly and doesn't stop to wait for anyone. I guess that is actually called life. A lot has happened this year, so I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was drafted into the Earth Alliance army. Actually, I guess drafted is the wrong word since I volunteered. A communications officer for the Archangel was the job that they gave me. I've been told that I'm pretty good at my job, actually, for a sixteen year old.

I saw so much death. The deaths of hundreds, if not thousands. Including the death of Tolle. The boy I had a crush on since the third grade. My first boyfriend. My first love… he was my first… everything. And I lost him in less than three seconds. How do things like that happen? I loved him with all of my heart and he died. He died protecting his friend. My friend. Kira Yamato.

Then, after a lot of confusion, came Dearka. I hated him. I could have sworn he was the one who killed my Tolle. So I tried to kill him. Fllay came along, then, somehow, my opinion seemed to change. It wasn't him that killed Tolle; it was someone else. In fact, that seemed to change everything. I probably would have gone out with him. That is, if I hadn't met someone else later on.

Yzak Joule. I'm still not sure what he thinks of me. I'm not completely sure what I think of him, either, but I have time. I am sure that we both think something. After all, he is my second everything. And I hope he'll be my third, fourth, fifth, and sixth everything. Plus, I really like his smile. He rarely smiles, but when he does I get butterflies.

Ciao,

Miri

PS- I hope that I get to write more this year. Last year I was too busy with the war and all.


	9. Neverending Never Happy Ever After

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Never-ending Never Happy Ever After**  
Theme: **#26 Fairytales**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** Life didn't seem like such a fairy tale now.**  
**

If life were a fairytale, it wouldn't have ended like this.

_(He would still be beside her)_

If her life were perfect, he would still be in her arms.

_(But right now he was a Captain and didn't have time to deal with her. He needed to advance his career)_

If everything were like a dream, he wouldn't care about their differences, but strive to be with her because of them.

_(But right now he needed a girlfriend who was the same. Uninteresting. A girl who would make himself known)_

If life were fair, she would see his smiling face every day.

_(But now she just looked at his picture and wondered how he was doing)_

Life wasn't a fairytale. And she would just have to deal with that.


	10. Sleeping Sometimes Ruins

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Sleeping Sometimes Ruins**  
Theme: **#25 Tokyo Babylon**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** They had known each other quite well, even were friends. But they couldn't handle the morning after a drunken night.**  
**

Her hair fell over her shoulders and she stared at him, grinning somewhat foolishly. Then she turned away and returned sipping on her coffee. "When's Dearka going to be here?" From that simple question, it was clear that she was uncomfortable being in his presence.

"Soon," the silver-haired teen told her. In truth, he could not believe that it had been over two years since he had last seen her. And it probably would have been many more had not Dearka insisted on them getting together for coffee while they were all in Tokyo for Kira and Lacus's wedding. But, it was really no wonder that they never communicated or saw each other.

They had actually first really met in Tokyo. That was back when he was seventeen, nearly three years ago. They talked. He thought she was nice. Maybe even a little bit too good for his friend. But he never said a word. Slowly, over time, he became friends with the Natural girl. It wasn't very hard. She was nice, quiet, but expressed her opinions freely and hit him when he said something rude or against Naturals. He had never expected the night nearly six months after they had met.

They were back in Tokyo, this time sightseeing, instead of there on political business. She was drunk. He acted drunk. They had sex. And it wasn't bad sex, either, as he would have expected from such a soft girl. But after that something happened. They drifted apart… slowly as to not cause suspicion, but it happened nonetheless. And now they were thrown together again, thanks to Dearka. Instead of acting as uncomfortable as he obviously was, she remained cool and calm, trying to make conversation despite the fact that he was resisting.

There was that smile again. He wondered vaguely if she could turn it off and on at will. It wouldn't surprise him any. "So what happened," she asked him, finally looking away, "To us."

He paused, taken by surprise by her bluntness before shrugging, "We had sex. We shouldn't have. It ruined our friendship."

The smile that had lit up the coffee house drifted off of her face, "I never thought that we shouldn't have done it…" Her voice got higher as she talked, "I always thought we just handled it the wrong way afterwards."

There was a few seconds pause before he said, "We're too different for it to have been good."

Miriallia only smiled mysteriously and looked around, spotting Dearka, "This place is like paradise, isn't it?"

He was about to ask her what she meant, but when Dearka joined them, he got cut off. Now he only sat and watched the two interact, wondering what she had meant.

--------

And it didn't take long. Later that night, for reasons beyond his control, he found himself in her bed. There had never been a single word between them to suggest what they would do later, but somehow he had known to follow her home. She only smiled and allowed her finger to trail up his chest, "This is paradise. And paradise is always lost." She gave him a smile before turning over to fall asleep. For a few seconds he watched her before doing the same. Only years later would he have wondered what would have happened if he had stayed to wait for her to wake up in the morning.


	11. Good Night, Sweet Natural

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Good Night, Sweet Natural**  
Theme: **#20 Crows; Nightingales**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters.**  
Summary: **There was just this crazy look that she had. It made him want to tremble. He was disgusted to think that he didn't even know her.**  
**

There was little time to think when so much was happening at what was supposed to be a simple, elegant dinner. Or at least that's how it was with Yzak. Peace was made between Coordinators and Naturals and this dinner was to commemorate that. But, he couldn't help but stare at the pretty brunette currently talking to Dearka. He saw the glances she was giving him and he couldn't help but be… pleased. And now she had broken away from Dearka and was heading towards him. She looked pretty in a floor length black gown, much like the ones that other women were wearing just… better. And then she stopped and started talking to another guy around their age. But she was sending him this look that said he was next on the list. There was just this sexy little smile written on her face. "Hello, I'm Miriallia." This would be a good night.


	12. Childhood Best Friends

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Childhood Best Friends**  
Theme: **#18 Little Prince

**Pairing/Characters: **Miriallia/Yzak**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed.**  
**

"Waaah," the small girl wailed.

"What's wrong, honey," her mother asked, leaning down to pat the little girl's head.

"T-that boy," she pointed to a boy with longish silver hair, "Threw sand in my eyes!"

"I did not," the boy yelled.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The girl only continued to cry. "What's going on here," now a woman who looked similar to the boy walked up to the small group.

"Your son threw sand in my daughter's eyes!"

The woman snorted, "Yzak was not brought up like that."

"Well Miriallia was not brought up to lie!"

What the two parents didn't see was Yzak slightly poking Mirialla in the side, "I told you they'd yell."

Miriallia giggled, "They're funny."

"Want to go play on the swing?"

"Sure."

------------------------

Yzak rolled his eyes at Nicol, Dearka, and Athrun. Currently they were bent over a photo album his mother had sent him for some reason. "Ooh," Dearka teased, "Look at this picture of him and some little girl."

He glared, "I was five, alright? And her name's Miriallia Haww."

"Yzak's got a crush," Nicol teased.

Fllay giggled as she stared at the photo. She thought that it was cute, but of course Miri never told her that the boy in it was a Coordinator. "He's probably really cute right now."

"Probably," Miriallia agreed, "But I haven't seen him in years."

"What was he to you?"

Miri smiled fondly, running a finger lightly down the picture, "He was my little prince."

Fllay's face softened, "That's so-"

"All hands level one battle stations!" The familiar alarm system blared. Dropping the picture, Miriallia an out of the room, but not before sparing it one last glance.

In it she was seven and he was eight; it was at his birthday. Large grins lit up their faces and cake covered them. It was the most fun either of them had ever had and their faces showed that. ****


	13. When The Rain Starts Rolling

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **When The Rain Starts Rolling and The Flowers Stop Coming**  
Theme: **#5 Send Me Thorns**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. This is inspired by Crown Duel, so I would like to give that recognition to Sherwood Smith. And yes, alliums are strange flowers. But, they had the meaning that I wanted and they actually look pretty cool.**  
Summary: **Her days always seemed to start bad and end bad. But, will a secret admirer lift her days?**  
**

Miriallia knew she was going to have a bad day from the moment she woke up. It was just a feeling. She was trying to help rebuild the world from the ashes of war, but it wasn't easy. Firstly, today was the day she had to go on trial for abandoning the Earth Alliance with the rest of the Archangel crew. But she was surprised to see a flower and note on her coffee table. Carefully she lifted the flower. An allium. Strength. It was something she would need today. The note simple said, 'To help you find strength on a difficult day.' And despite her mood, Miriallia found a smile gracing her features. In the corner of the note Kate's Flower shop was written. Miri decided she would go there later to find out who sent the anonymous gift.

--------------

Two weeks later she found that she had received yet another flower, on a day when she was feeling hopeless and ashamed. Simply a flower with no note. A magnolia. Dignity. Something she lacked at the current moment. She had gone to the shop to see who had sent her the gifts, but they had refused to tell her, only smiled. At first she thought that it had been Dearka, but he had quickly denied it. Plus, he wasn't much of a romantic and would never have thought of anything like this. At the end of the day, she went to the shop again, but this time she asked if she could send a note to the giver of the flowers. They said yes, and she wrote, 'What do you want?' And a week later she received a periwinkle. Friendship.

--------------

And the weeks went by in a similar fashion. She would receive flowers, meaning many different things that cheered her up when she was down. She thought it was a stalker at first, but the realized that some of the things sent were way too personal for even a stalker to find out. It would have to be someone that she regularly talked to. Dearka, Sai, Yzak, and Kira. But she couldn't imagine any of them sending her something so romantic as flowers. "Is something wrong," a snide voice asked her from her side.

She found herself staring at Yzak, his cold face, full of pity for the fact that she was a Natural. "No," she shook her head. She didn't understand why she bothered to talk to him, but he was quite insistent on talking to her. Or rather, insulting and teasing her. "I've just been receiving flowers from a stranger lately," she didn't know why she was telling him. She ignored his raised eyebrow, "and its been bothering me as to why anyone would do something so nice."

"Maybe he likes you," Yzak informed her, rolling his eyes.

"It can't be as simple as that," she pointed out, "Its been going on for weeks. I've been sending whoever it is notes, too, but I get no strait edged reply. Only a flower."

He shrugged, "Maybe it's simpler than you think. And I have no more advice." With that he walked away, leaving her to her own thoughts.

----------------

The next day she received and Acacia. Concealed love. It wasn't quite a flower, but it was pretty nonetheless. But, she ignored that fact and went on to wonder. Did this mean that whoever it was _was_ in love with her? She couldn't imagine it, but wrote a note of thanks back to the giver, but saying that she could never love someone who didn't have the courage to tell her in person of his feelings.

---------------

It was raining hard when she woke up in the morning. Miri wondered what this day would bring, but she saw no flowers on her table. With no choice, she headed into the storm. It came all day when she found herself walking home, unable to pay for a cab. And she found herself stopped. Cursing her lack of an umbrella, "Need a hand," suddenly interrupted her thoughts. The rain wasn't pelting her so hard, either. Yzak stood over her, smirking, "You're apartment is a ways from here. Mine's a little closer and you'll get sick in the rain." Without saying anything she followed him. His apartment was far more lavish than her own, but that was no surprise considering how rich his family was. "Make yourself comfortable," he told her, actually being polite for once as he started making tea. Glancing around the room, she found that despite the lavishness there were next to no personal items lying around. Only two photos seemed to say that someone lived in the apartment. One was of the old ZAFT elite team and another of Dearka, him, and herself.

She allowed her eyes to trail from the photos to a coffee table where a book was placed. It was from the _Wheel of Time_ series. Flipping it open, she looked at the bookmark, marking his page. A note. 'What do you want?' She gasped and dropped the book. Yzak peaked out of the kitchen and when he noticed her shocked expression, blushed. "I was wondering when you would find out…"

"You…"

"Wrote the note, gave you flowers," he finished for her.

"Why," she was in shock.

Yzak rolled his eyes, quickly losing patience, "Because I like you."

"But you didn't even hint…"

"You're still getting over that boyfriend, so I'm waiting. And I do not like waiting, so you should feel honored." Her heart clenched with pain, but a smile found it's way to her lips. He's waiting.


	14. It's Me and You

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **It's Me and You**  
Theme: **#10 All for us**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. This is somewhat AU, but not completely. Watch out for the out of character Miriallia. Kind of scary. Enjoy!

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Miriallia wondered what her father was thinking. Her mother had just died! They should be in a period of mourning! And the war just ended on top of that! How could he marry the Coordinator woman? She scratched at her dress. It wasn't itchy, but she had nothing better to do than scratch at it. Glaring at the dressmaker, she shifted on her feet.

'At least the dress isn't completely ugly.' If there was one thing that she would admit to, it would be that Ezalia Juole had a sense of fashion. The dress was knee-length, black, with a square neckline and thin straps. Her shoes were in an ancient Greek style, cutting and twirling up her legs. "Listen," it was Ezalia, "I know that you don't want your father to marry the big bad lady who was on the opposite side in the war, but some things cannot be helped. This is just as much for love as it is for politics."

Miriallia understood that. In order for the PLANT and for the Earth Alliance to truly be united, there had to be some marrying between them. Ezalia was an important political leader, even now, and was to set an example for the people. "I understand."

She felt Ezalia's eyes on her and looked into those of her future stepmother's, "You just lost your mother, and I know this must be hard for you, but this is for the good of the world." She looked Miriallia over, "You're pretty. The dress suits you." She turned back to look at herself in the mirror, a vision in white, "You are going to the wedding with Dearka Elsman I hear. That is a good match. Perhaps you will be doing the same as I and your father one day."

"I would never marry for anything but love."

Again Ezalia extracted her eyes from the mirror, "Speaking of love, I want to give you a warning. My son is off limits. This is strange enough, but I can't have you or him messing this up for us."

"I would never fall in love with Yzak." Anyone who put the two of them in the same room would be able to see that. Although he was Dearka's best friend, she couldn't stand him. When they started living in the same house, she didn't know how she would survive. There would probably be a lot of blood shed.

"You might be surprised."

-----

"Mom wants me to ask you if I could have this dance." Yzak had appeared before her when she was going to get a drink, whining as though he were a baby instead of an almost fully-grown young man.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'd be delighted," she sarcastically told him.

"Hey, I don't want to dance with you, either, but it's what's expected of us." Even though he was a jerk when it came to things like war or sharing the remote, he knew something of politics and etiquette. And as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. So, she held her hand out to the older boy and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

They danced in silence. It was strangely stiff, unnaturally so, and almost like they were both back in junior high, dancing a foot apart. "This is so stupid." Miriallia commented.

"What is?"

"We're dancing like we're in junior high for heaven's sake!"

"What do you mean?" It occurred to Miri that Yzak hadn't gone to a junior high. He went to the PLANT Academy all of his life, and he had only gone to school until he was fourteen or fifteen. She was still going to school.

"We're two feet apart!"

Yzak smirked, "Does that mean you want to be closer." It occurred to both of them that as they talked they were both beginning to loosen up and drift closer to one another.

"No- I mean, this whole thing is stupid. Why do we have to dance with each other? We're practically related!"

"But we're _not_," Yzak told her, rolling his eyes at her. He seemed to have to stress the point.

"We might as well be!"

"But we're not."

"Whatever." They resumed dancing in silence and returned to looking stiff and unnatural. For those few seconds they had looked like they belonged there, belonged together, but that was gone. Dearka watched with curiosity, jealousy, and humor from the side of the dance floor.

------

"Hand me that box," Yzak yelled to Miri.

She tried, she really did, but it was too heavy, "It's too heavy, I can't lift it!"

Yzak rolled his eyes, then stepped down to where she was. There was so little room in the closet leading to the attic that they were pressed chest to chest. For some reason, Miri didn't feel at all flustered as she would have if she were in the same situation with someone else, but it seemed so natural. Yzak, she noticed, was bright red. But, it could have been the way that the dim light was playing off of his features. He bent down and easily lifted the box. And although she didn't like him at all and she thought that he was a jerk face, she couldn't help but admire the muscles in his back as they strained to pick up the box.

"Is that all," she asked him.

"Yeah," he called down, and climbed down the ladder again to put it back up. And, again, they were caught chest to chest. And, again, Yzak seemed to be tinged pink, "Can you move," his voice was strangely husky and gruff. If she liked him, she would say that it was sexy. But she most definitely didn't like him. He was a jerk.

"Why?" He gave her a pointed look. "Oh! Yeah, sorry!" She moved towards the door and out into the hallway. "Are you sure that's all?"

"What's the rush?"

He was inspecting her face closely. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. They had been living together for nearly a month and weren't all the way settled in (it would have something to do with neither of their parents ever being home) and had repeatedly been getting into embarrassing situations. "I have a date tonight."

He seemed kind of shock. Miriallia guessed that he hadn't thought that his stepsister actually went out on dates, "Dearka?" He questioned. He seemed pretty angry about it, too, like if it were Dearka, he'd rip his head off or something equally scary.

"No," she replied hastily. Dearka was one of her friends and she wouldn't want him hurt by the psychopath known as Yzak. Although since they had been friends for such a long time, he could probably deal with it. "You wouldn't know him. His name's Tolle."

"And he's safe?"

She became confused, "What do you mean by safe? He doesn't have STDs or HIV or anything like that, if that's what you're saying…"

"No!" His face had gone surprisingly red. Miriallia never would have thought that Yzak was the type who would get embarrassed by things like sexually transmitted diseases. He didn't seem like the type to get embarrassed by anything sexual at all. In fact, if he had gone to her high school, she would say that he was good looking and mysterious enough to be having sex every night. "How many times have you gone out with this guy?"

Miri rolled her eyes, "We dated for my freshman year in high school, a little bit of my sophomore year, and now we're going out again for my junior year. We've been on dates more times than I can count."

"And you checked to make sure he doesn't have any-any… diseases?"

"Well, wouldn't you want to know if you're about to have sex with the guy?" She flushed at how slutty that had sounded and Yzak turned equally red.

"That's too much information."

"I know. Sorry."

------

Not surprising, a few months later she had broken up with Tolle again. Yzak seemed strangely happy with the fact. While she wallowed in depression, he seemed to be dancing with joy. "I hate you." She told him one day. That seemed to bring him strait out of his revere.

------

"Where are you going?" She asked him one night. He looked nice. In fact, he was looking extremely good.

"I've got a date."

That was enough to make her spit her drink all the way to the other side of the room. "Who would be stupid enough to date you?"

"Shiho."

"You can't date a coworker," she told him angrily. It was just one of those unwritten rules that were never broken. And he had just broken them!

"She works on a different ship, so technically we're not coworkers. We're just both a part of ZAFT."

"Same difference."

"It's completely different," he told her while slipping on his coat, then smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Miri turned red. "Why would I be jealous?" Sure, her stepbrother was hot, smart, and could be a little bit charming at times, but that did not make her jealous.

His face fell, "No reason."

"Have fun on your date," she called out to him as he exited the house.

----

"What are you doing?" Mirialla screeched from inside her bathroom, which was not-so-conveniently connected to Yzak's. It involved a lot of fighting over bathroom time.

They were both frozen in shock. Miriallia, butt naked and Yzak starting to undress. And they both stared at each other in shock. "Get out!" She screeched again, breaking out of her horrified trance and diving for a towel.

He did as he was told. "I'm sorry," he called when he was out the door.

"Of course he walked in right as I was getting out of the shower," Miriallia mumbled to herself as she got dried off and dressed, "Perfect timing, dumb ass."

She was embarrassed, she could admit to that. The only guy who'd ever seen her naked before was Tolle and even that wasn't in the _light_. She flushed again, remembering how Yzak had been shirtless and had his pants partway off. "Never mention this to anybody," she screamed at him.

"Why would I want to?" He yelled right back.

-------

Things were getting more and more awkward fro them as time went on. Their hands would brush over grabbing a plate or cup or the TV remote and one or the other or both would end up blushing. They'd get caught alone and not know what to say, and would stutter when they tried to talk to each other. Miriallia didn't understand why things were like this. It wasn't like she _liked_ Yzak or anything. But, then, sometimes she did think about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, how sexy he looked in a tux, how he always took authority, and, despite his hatred of Naturals and claims to hate her, always took her feelings into account.

He was cute, smart, and interesting to talk to. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't like him. And, coming to that conclusion, it eventually occurred to her that she _did_ like him. That just made things even more uncomfortable between them. "Watch it." He growled in the hallway as they passed.

"Jerk." She growled right back. No, knowing that she liked Yzak didn't make her shyer than normal or anything like that. If anything it made her angry. How could she like her stupid stepbrother who wasn't even worth her time? It made no sense. But then, life and love never made sense.

Yzak stopped and looked at her. She flushed with anger as she felt him studying her face curiously. She hated that he could make her feel like this. "Natural."

"Ooohhh," she taunted him, "low blow. Way to make me want to cry." She rolled her eyes. All he had really been calling her lately was Natural. It was rather boring considering he used to call such fun names as 'brat', 'baby', 'jerkwad', and, of course, 'butt face.' He had such colorful language.

"Seriously?" He actually seemed kind of worried that she would go and cry. It was kind of cute.

"No," she scoffed and tried to walk away, but he blocked her exit with ease. Stupid Coordinator.

Again he was looking down at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He was smirking slightly and a light flush was stained over his face, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She tried to shove him out of her way, but it didn't work. "What do you want?"

They both stood waiting and looking at each other with amusement, hatred, and admiration.

"You."

In seconds her mouth was captured in his in a sweet kiss. "That wasn't very nice," she whispered against his lips, but she knew that he could feel her grin.

"I'm not a very nice guy."

If it had been anybody else, she would have considered this senseless flirting and would have a little bit of fun with it while getting slightly embarrassed at his attention. But, this was Yzak, her _stepbrother_, and she knew that nothing could ever be between him. But, at the moment she didn't really care.

Smiling, she asked him, "What are we going to tell mom and dad?"

"The war screwed us up. It screwed everybody up. They'll just have to deal with it."

"Your mom told me not to fall in love with you."

Yzak rolled his eyes, "She probably said that so that you _would_ show interest in me. Interest in what you can't have, you know? It looks like it worked."

Miriallia rolled her eyes, but smiled, "We're screwed up, you know that."

He smirked right back before swooping in for another kiss, "I blame you."


	15. Bitter In My Mouth

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Bitter In My Mouth**  
Theme: **#11 Bitter Honey**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** I consider this a kind of continuation of the Floral Scent theme, just putting more of a story into it.**  
**

Miriallia Haww sat down at a table at a local café, smiling slightly. The atmosphere to the place was great and there was nowhere she would rather be at the moment. But, there was someone she would like to be with. She sighed and took a sip of the coffee she had ordered. It was nearly two years since the war had ended. Two years of loss, hatred, rebuilding, and love that caused just as much pain as it did good for her. There was so much that she wanted to forget but couldn't.

But a lot of people helped her. Especially one in particular. Yzak Joule. He always questioned her and always kept her thinking. He was a complete contradiction of himself. He was sweet, but he was cruel and filled with hatred and anger. All she wanted was to help him manage his anger, not change him. It always mad her want to cry when he yelled at her. When she first met him, she didn't understand why she wanted to cry, but now she did.

How they met was confusing. He joined their ship; they bumped into each other in the halls. She had no idea who he was and he was screaming at her to watch where she was going. Dearka had come in and tried to clear things up, but it just ended up with her punching Yzak in the face. After that's he tried to avoid him, but it was a lot harder than she originally would have thought. He turned up everywhere she was and soon talking to him became unavoidable. So, she talked to him and found that she genuinely liked him.

Once, he kissed her. It was after a long battle and she was trying to sleep, but with all of the noise, she couldn't. He came and picked her up and took her to her room, and then he kissed her. It was nice. Sweet as honey, but more bitter than anything she had every tasted. It was strange.

As the person she was meeting sat down, she broke out of her train, "Hey Dearka," she smiled softly.

"Have you thought about what I asked before," he didn't waste anytime, but he cut to the chase.

She nodded, "Yes… I'll marry you." Because she loved Yzak, but Dearka needed her. Yzak would never need her. He was too bittersweet and able to survive on his own with no direction.


	16. Sweet Guy

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Sweet Guy**  
Theme: **#7 Flashdance; What a feeling!**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. I call this 25 things a sweet guy would do even though the original list is 26 things. This is in a huge part because number 26 is quit smoking, chewing, drinking, or drugs just because he loves you enough to quit! And we all know that Yzak doesn't smoke, chew, drink, or do drugs. This is also AU. There are no Coordinators, only geniuses, and they are all still in school.**  
****Summary: **What would Yzak do for Miriallia? We're about to find out.**  
**

Class had started nearly five minutes ago, yet in that short amount of time Yzak had become extremely bored. It wasn't his fault he was a genius and his classes didn't challenge him enough. Slowly he fingered the list before him, checking off how many he had done.

**1. Know how to make you smile when you are down. **

Although it wasn't in his normal abilities, he had somehow made Miriallia Haww laugh. And that felt good. But, he didn't get why. He didn't get why he liked the quiet little mousy girl that his best friend was in love with. All he knew was that he did and had long since decided to do something about it.

**2. Try to secretly smell your hair BUT you always notice. **

He leaned over, just barely, to get a nice big nose full of the strawberry vanilla shampoo she used. It didn't help that she always smelled so nice. He had never met a girl who smelled anything like she did. And, it made him smirk when he saw the smile on her face. She knew that he was smelling her hair.

**3. Stick up for you but still be respectful of your independence. **

A guy was being mean to her. Not just mean, but cruel. He was commenting on her dead boyfriend. How stupid he was since he had died in a car accident because he let a drunk driver take him home. "Leave her alone." Yzak growled, glaring at the guy. Instantly the guy backed off. Yes, Yzak was a genius. But, that didn't mean that he didn't have a bit of a reputation for fighting. His friends always seemed to get in fights with the normal jock type kids.

**4. Give you the remote control during the game. **

"Hey, Miri, pass the chips, will you?" It was Dearka. He had invited her to one of their Monday night games and currently there were about ten guys packed into the single living room. And then there was Miri.

"You can change the channel, if you want." Even though the guys had turned to stare at him, Yzak held his ground and handed her the remote. But, she just smiled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't like football." He forgot that her boyfriend had played before he died.

**5. Come up behind you, put his arms around you, squeeze you tightly against his chest, and whisper softly into your ear **

She was crying. Again. It was in the middle of a normal class period, so no one was in the halls. For a few seconds he hesitated before wrapping his arms around the girl and whispering, "Don't cry. Everything will be all right."

**6. Play with your hair. **

He reached out unconsciously and grabbed a strand of her silky brown hair, flipping it through his fingers. When her eyes turned to meet his, he expected a glare but instead got a grin before turning around and resuming listening to the lecture.

**7. His hands will always find yours. **

There were a few moments hesitation when he was in class. She was sitting in the table across from him, her hand hanging down limply. For a few seconds, he just watched it. Then, slowly, he reached his own hand out and held hers. Although she didn't look at him, he could see her blush.

**8. Be cute when he really wants something. **

This one was difficult… perhaps even impossible. He tried his best to look cute, but each time he failed… miserably. It was only when Miriallia said, "You're kind of cute when you get all flustered," and handed him his dropped pencil did he think that he had succeeded.

**9. Offer you plenty of massages. **

He blushed. They were sitting there, at the beach and he couldn't think of anything to say. "Miriallia." She turned her attention to him. "Want…" Her eyes looked so expectant. _A date_ he wanted to say, but instead it came out, "A massage?"

She smiled, "No. Thanks, though. Athrun looks like he needs one, though." He knew she was testing him. So, with no other choice, he gave Athrun a massage. The other boy just looked at him in a strange mixture of shock and disgust.

**10. Dance with you even if he feels like a dork. **

They were at a school dance. He didn't want to go, but he knew that he had to because Miriallia would be there. He didn't even like to dance. But he had to admit that she looked cute in her new little yellow dress. But, for some reason she was standing alone in a corner, just looking at the couples on the floor. The song from Flashdance, What A Feeling came on… he shuddered. But, he knew what he had to do. He made his way over to her, "Do you… um… want to dance?" His face was red.

She shrugged, "Sure." He hated the fact that it was so hilarious to watch him dance. But even through her laughter, Miriallia still managed to dance with him. And she kept on dancing with him the entire night.

**11. Never run out of love. **

This was a hard one. He sent her a small note, anonymous (which he learned was entirely possible when handed from person to person in class) with, 'LOVE ALWAYS,' printed in huge letters across it. She looked around the classroom and her eyes finally came to rest on him. He tried to play it cool, like he didn't know what she was looking at, but in the end turned a deep shade of red. She just smiled in return.

**  
12. Be funny, but knows when to be serious. **

Lately he had been able to make her laugh more and more often. It pleased him for reasons he didn't want to go into. But, when he saw her crying after making a bad joke about her now-dead boyfriend, he clamped up. "Sorry." He put an arm around her shoulder and tried his best to comfort her, ignoring the looks their classmates were giving them. He was a jerk and felt that the gods should smite him where he stood.

**13. Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious. **

"Come on, this project is serious," her face was bright red and he knew that she was wondering what had brought on this horror called 'joking Yzak.' In truth, he felt that he had been hanging around this weirdo in his class, Dearka too much.

"Your mom needs to be serious."

"Yzak, you're being a jerk."

"Your mom was a jerk… in bed."

Her face was getting redder and redder with anger, but he just couldn't stop, "I'm going home. Leave me alone."

"Tell your mom to leave me alone… OK, OK, I'm sorry." He wanted to laugh for some strange reason. And Yzak Joule did not laugh.

"Just stop with the mom jokes."

"Fine."

**14. Be patient when you take forever to get ready. **

He had finally done it. He had asked her out on a date… sort of. So, he had said something along the lines of, 'Dearka wants to know if you want to go to the movies with us,' but it was practically asking her out. Almost. Not exactly. Plus, for just going to the movies, she was taking an extremely long time. And it was making him angry. After waiting a half hour in a chair in her living room, he called, "Are you almost ready?" He wondered why he had to be the one to pick her up.

"Hey." She was at the doorway looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. "Stop being a butt head and lets get to the movie."

**15. React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts. **

Gym class. Officially not his favorite class. They were playing his 'favorite' game. Volleyball. Miriallia was on the opposing team. And she had spiked it. Right into his face. "Are you alright?"

He clutched his nose. His face went red. His eyes were teary. But he sucked it up like any man would. "I'm fine."

**  
16. Smile a lot. **

People were becoming afraid of him. Not that they weren't already. He had taken to smiling a lot in the halls, just in case he saw Miri. He couldn't help it. Ever since she complimented him on his wonderful smile, he smiled a lot more. It was even starting to scare Dearka.

**  
17. Plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally do just because he knows it means a lot to you.**

"Hey, do you want to go out?" He couldn't believe that he actually got the nerve up to ask her out. And now he felt kind of foolish. He greeted her at the door with a rose. He took her to a romantic little Italian restaurant where he proceeded to spill spaghetti sauce all over. He suggested a romantic walk through the park and slipped into mud. But, it was worth it. Because she asked him out when it was all over.

**18. Appreciate you. **

For a few seconds he did nothing but stare at her before he grabbed her books out of her hands. "What are you doing?"

"You've been busy being on the student council. I'm helping you."

Miriallia wasn't quite sure whether he was or not, but she allowed him to carry her books and lead her to her next class.

**19. Help others out. **

It really wasn't in his nature, but the girls who were working in the library were having trouble loading the books onto a cart and distributing them to various classrooms. So, he decided to help. And he was lucky that word got around that he _actually_ helped someone with no personal gain for himself. Miriallia seemed extremely proud of him. It made him happy.

**  
20. Drive 5 hours just to see you for 1. **

She was spending her summer with her aunt in Osaka. In order to get to Osaka, he would have to drive a half hour to the train station, then ride that for another two hours, then wait around for a ride for an hour, then finally make his way to see her for a short amount of time. It was all worth it when he saw the smile on her face. Her aunt just gave him this strange knowing look.

**21. Always give you a peck on the cheek when you depart from each other's company- even when friends are watching. **

For once he wasn't trying to get her attention. Or, at least not directly. Instead, she was hanging out with his friends, talking to Dearka and Nicol and Athrun (who wasn't really his friend). She laughed and smiled and would glance at him at times, but he never really got the meaning of that. So, when she began to walk away he had a decision to make. Blushing, he called out, "Miriallia," and planted a kiss on her cheek. Dearka catcalled them (even though it wasn't anything big) and now Miriallia was blushing too, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

**  
22. Sing even if he can't.**

He was driving her to her house. A song came on the radio. Bohemian Rhapsody. For a split second he stared at the radio. His eye began to twitch. His hands began to tighten their grip on the steering wheel. Miriallia began to sing. She was horrible. Truly, she was nothing like Kira Yamato's girlfriend, Lacus Clyne (whom he'd had a crush on before he had one on Miriallia). But, that was ok, because he couldn't sing either. So, they sang in their own special blend of the unharmonious.

**23. Have a creative sense of humor. **

He really did not have a creative sense of humor. He tried. He failed. But, that was the point. He tried. Truly, he played some pretty creative jokes on people, but it just didn't seem like him. They were all weird. Miriallia forgave him for that when he told her that she would have to do without him having a creative sense of humor. Instead she said, "I have more than enough for the both of us." A wicked smile played on her lips.

**24. Stare at you. **

This was actually the first thing that he had ever done. In fact, he had done it before he had even thought he had a crush on her. He would stare at her during lunch, his eyes would somehow find her at lunch, and he would watch her out of the corner of his eyes at the game. She once confronted him about being a stalker. He didn't mind. It meant that he had gotten her attention.

**25. Call for no reason  
**

"Hello?"

Her voice was sweet to his ears. He found himself blushing. "Hi."

For a few seconds there was silence, "Erm… who is this?"

"Oh, Yzak."

"… was there something you wanted?"

"Nope… I mean yes… I mean."

He could hear her laughing at the other end, "Did you forget your homework assignment?"

He could tell that she was trying to supply him with an excuse for calling. "Nope."

The silence was hot and stuffy. But neither of them hung up. For ten minutes they both just breathed into their phones before he finally asked, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

If he hadn't done them all, he had at least tried. Satisfied, he sat back in his chair and leaned over towards Miriallia, staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. He got a good sniff of her hair and smiled. He could also see the smile forming on her face as she glanced at his list, then back at him. Blushing, he grinned and shrugged before opening a book and beginning to read. His girlfriend was awesome for putting up with him.


	17. Anger Almost Killed An Almost Lover

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Anger Almost Killed An Almost Lover**  
Theme: **#8 Say It LOUD!**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** Fights, fights, fights**  
**

She was angry with him. Again. But, truly he couldn't help it. This was just the way he was. Being a bastard. Making her hate him. He was rude, but he was trying to change for her, but she didn't seem to get that, "Get back here, Natural woman!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around, anger clear in her eyes, "What more do you want? I've been giving you all that I have, but it never seems to be enough. Please tell me. What do you WANT?"

"I love you!" He yelled back, his face also flushed with anger.

She stopped dead in her tracks again and stared at him, the color draining from her face, "Are you serious?"

He stopped for a second before smiling, "Yeah."

And she smiled brightly, if not a little shyly, back.


	18. The Story of a Princess

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **The Story of a Princess**  
Theme: **#17 Mischief**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters.**  
**

Once upon a time there was a girl. She lived a very happy, very normal life on a colony called Heliopolis. But, one day, this girl's world was destroyed. Her home was destroyed. Later on her prince was killed and her friends all had split up. She really didn't know how to live. She didn't know how to survive. She needed someone there to hold her up. And so, two men entered her life: one a cold and demeaning prince with silver hair that fell into his eyes in a way that made this girl's knees go weak, and the other more along the lines of the joker, always smiling and doing something funny.

These two men were friends. They shared everything. But there was one thing that they would not share. And that was the girl. Now she had to choose. She had to choose between a man who's glance could make her knees go weak or a man who could always keep a smile on her face. She chose the cold man. Their relationship wasn't perfect. They had their bumps in the road. There were many times in which the girl thought of turning to the joker, but surprisingly, the prince would always do something that would make her smile prettily. So, did she make the right choice? Would she stay with this man whom she couldn't ever seem to get close to? Only time would tell. But, the girl was willing to wait and see how things would turn out.


	19. Double Dare Flirt

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Double Dare Flirt**  
Theme: **#28 Crazy**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters.**  
**

Miriallia sat in her usual restaurant with her usual group of friends. But, it wasn't a usual day. This was dare day. "Kira, I dare you to… hit on our waitress next time she comes around." This was Tolle's dare. Normally everyone would have groaned and said that it was a stupid dare except for one fact: their waitress was named Bertha, weighed 200 pounds and had a moustache.

Kira blushed but nodded. He could be a baby sometimes, but he always did his dares just like everybody else. When Bertha came around bringing their food, Kira cocked his head to the side, putting on a very fake masculine voice, "Hey, baby what's up?"

Bertha's eyebrows rose higher than any person's Miriallia had ever seen before. "Nothin', sugar."

"You know…" Kira paused for a second, thinking, "I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can sure make your bed rock." He blushed a bright red and Bertha's face flushed with anger. As she walked away she muttered something about stupid teenagers.

Sitting back, Miri just grinned as the boys went on. Occasionally they would dare her to do something, like hit on some guys who came into the restaurant or eat three packets of salt or something, but mostly it would just stay with them until they thought of something grosser than heck for her to do. Little did she know, Tolle was already formulating a rather funny dare that only got better when a group of teenage Coordinators walked into the room. "Miri… what is your opinion on Yzak Jule he asked, eyes still on the group who were making their way to a table.

It was, of course, Athrun Zala; Nicol Almalfi; Dearka Elsman; and Yzak Jule. They made up the group of the most popular guys in the school. "I think that he's a jerk," Miriallia said plainly, giving him a strange look, "Don't you?"

Offhandedly the boy nodded, a grin slowly spreading upon his features, "You are really going to hate your dare, then."

"What's my dare?"

Everyone at their table went strangely silent, waiting for it to be said. Tolle knew that he had everybody listening to him, practically eating out of the palm of his hand. That's exactly how he liked it. "I dare you to go and sit on Yzak Jule's lap."

Pop went flying out of Kira's nose and Sai started coughing on his drink. Everyone knew of Miriallia's blatant dislike for Yzak. The entire school did, including the teen himself. This dare went way passed any Miri had ever gotten. It was borderline suicidal. The only reason that was, was because she had once dated Dearka (and Tolle, for that matter), and that was how the hatred started. And how she and Dearka broke up. "And if I don't?"

"The usual," Tolle shrugged, "You have to show up at school in your underwear. Just your underwear."

Miriallia flushed. There always was a reason that no one ever backed out of a dare. And that was it. "Fine," she got up, face red with anger and embarrassment and headed for the other table. All four boys looked up at her in mild surprise. But she didn't say anything. Instead she groaned and sat down on Yzak's lap. "How long," she shouted to her friends, turning redder and redder. Yzak seemed strangely immobile to her. She would have thought that he would push her off him the second she sat down.

"One more minute."

Calmly she sat on his lap, trying to hold a conversation with Nicol, who was near laughter and glancing at Yzak. Finally she gave in and looked at the silver-haired Coordinator out of pure curiosity. He was strangely red in the face and couldn't meet any of the amused looks his friends were giving him. Instead he was looking in the distance, she noticed, at the clock.

"Time's up." Miri was surprised that she had been able to keep her cool for so long. Instead, she turned bright red and scurried back to her table, to her giggling friends. But the hilarity of the situation broke off after a few minutes and the dares kept on. Boldly looking in Yzak's direction, she noticed that his face was still red and a smile tinged on his lips. All of his friend's wore goofy smiles, too.


	20. Natural Means Nothing

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Natural Means Nothing**  
Theme: **#14 What Did You Say?**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** Yzak really knows how to insult a girl quickly.**  
**

Miriallia was having trouble keeping her anger at bay. Although Yzak was Dearka's friend, she was near certain that he would never be hers. When she had been told that he was rude, she had shrugged it off, thinking about how she had dealt with rude people back at school. Obviously she had not been expecting Yzak. In the space of five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, he had insulted her mother, her father, her friends, herself, Heliopolis, Naturals in general, and Tolle. And now she felt like slapping him.

So that was exactly what she did. And when the slap rang out and the crowds of now-war-veterans went silent and the side of his face went red, creating a handprint, Yzak stayed surprisingly calm. His face then lit up with embarrassment, not anger, and he walked away, leaving Miri standing alone. After a few seconds the crowd resumed its previous activities and the world went on, but Miri found herself standing there until she had broken out of her daze and ran after him.

When she finally found him, she hissed, "Do you have any manners?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the young woman, his face red with shame, "You're a Natural." He said it as thought it was a point she should take into careful consideration, "I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't," she cut in, "You didn't think for one second."

"I'm sorry," it was a sincere apology and took her by surprise.

She let out a small smile and shook her head, "Think before you speak next time."

He thought it was funny hearing a Natural telling him to think, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Can you believe," she asked him, "that Dearka thinks we're actually going to be friends."

He snorted, "There is no chance of that." But as he spoke, he reached out as if to take hold of her hand.


	21. Falling Three Times

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Falling Three Times**  
Theme: **#12 Ice Skating**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. This, I guess, was made to be short and sweet… fluffy. Something. I don't know. It's not my usual Yzak/Miri.****

Giggling, Miriallia looked at her boyfriend. He was so confident in everything, it was quite different when he got on the ice, "I hate this," he exclaimed in anger.

"Come on," she giggled, taking his hand and _trying_ to help him. It wasn't working. Within seconds he had fallen on his butt three times. "At least try, Yzak." Her eyes twinkled, taking in his flushed face against his silver hair. Soon he was actually skating, although a bit rockily.

Finally he sighed, "I guess it was worth it."

She looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Seeing your smile made this embarrassment worth it." And he graved her with one of his own rare smiles. And it was definitely worth it.


	22. Image Complete

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Image Complete**  
Theme: **#18 Mirror**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary: **Together, they were one.**  
**

When Miriallia looked in the mirror, she saw herself. Not the self that anyone really thought about or even knew she had. When she looked in the mirror every day she saw someone rude. She saw someone who just wanted to scream and let all of her anger out. Only once had she been able to let that out, on Dearka when he was captured and she was half crazy. But there was also a sense of normalcy when she looked in the mirror. All she wanted was to live her life like she had before, without the war interrupting it.

When Yzak looked in the mirror, he saw something he wasn't sure he liked. It wasn't him. It was quiet and calm and sad and just wanting the war to end. His features softened and his eyes didn't look as sharp and all knowing. There was something there that loved the heat of the fight and was out to win, but also someone who wanted peace. The war had caused so much pain. His scarred face was just a reflection of that.

What neither realized, or at least wouldn't until later down the line of time, was that they were the same. Their feelings. Their passions. The only difference was how they showed it. What Miriallia wore on the outside, Yzak buried deep within himself. How they did things was opposite though. When she'd smile, he'd frown, where he'd laugh, she'd get angry. They were literally like the reverse mirror images of each other.


	23. Man In Uniform

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Man In Uniform**  
Theme: **#30 Skin deep**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary:** Miri loved a man in uniform.**  
**

There was something strange that she saw when she looked at the teenage boy in front of her. His features were so adultish, yet he had a child like quality about him. It was hard to believe that this boy was one of the meanest guys she had ever met. He seemed to notice her watching him, and returned her gaze with a hard glare. "Miri," Kira asked from her side, "What're you looking at?" He followed her gaze until they met Yzak across the room.

"There's something strange about him," she told her friend, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Kira grinned softly and shrugged, "I don't know. I always thought he was kind of… strange?"

"Why do you say that like it's a question?"

"Because I don't know if that's the right word to describe him." After a few moments of silence, Miriallia once again found herself staring at the teen in front of her.

"It's the uniform," she said decisively, as if any other answer could be taken as completely wrong, "Red really isn't his color." She turned back to her food, only to hear Kira chuckling slightly.

"Miri, I've never known you to pay so much attention to how a guy looks in his uniform."

She shrugged casually before replying, "There's just something… not right about how he looks in red… I mean he looks good, but the uniform doesn't seem to fit him."

Kira once again started laughing, "You won't have to worry about that for long because from what I hear, he's soon going to be getting a new uniform."

"As long as it's not red."

-----

When she looked at Yzak in his new white uniform, she couldn't help to think that he looked good. Really good. She guessed that it helped that his scar was also gone. But, it brought back old memories that made her smile a small, secretive little smile.

When she and Tolle and Sai and Fllay had joined the Archangel and had gotten their uniforms, they had run around, showing off. And she made a small comment that Tolle and Sai had looked good in their uniforms; maybe even better than in their street clothes. They teased her mercilessly after this. And the joke went around that she liked a man in uniform. Well, she thought privately to herself, she thought she liked a man in uniform again. Even if it was only a surface characteristic.


	24. Ordering Her Around

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Ordering Her Around**  
Theme: **#22 Cheer Up; Stop Crying**  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary: **Yzak always was the type to get something done right.**  
**

When Miriallia Haww started crying she did not stop. So when some guy hit her in the face with a ball, she cried her eyes out. It had really hurt her. And it didn't help that she couldn't find her mom. That made it even worse. People who passed just looked at her with pity, not really stopping to ask what was wrong. That is, until a little boy around her age with a head full of silvery hair came up to her; walking with confidence, "Stop crying." And abruptly she stopped crying and looked at him with big eyes. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to a woman who was calling out, "Miriallia! Miri!"

Putting the girl in front of the woman who was obviously her mother, he ordered her, "Smile!"

And she did.


	25. SunRisen City aka Please Smile

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Sun-Risen City aka Please Smile **  
Theme: **#24 Skylines **  
Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters**  
Summary: **She knew that hope was on the horizon, even if he didn't want to see it.**  
**

There was little to do in the small town she was currently residing in. Except, Miriallia discovered, going to the local art gallery. Everything was beautiful in it that was for sure. But there was one piece that stuck out most in her mind, one that she went back week after week to see. The sun-risen sky was set behind a dark city. It seemed to be saying that although things were bad, there were good times on the horizon.

It reminded her of Yzak. His insistence that there could never be anything between a Coordinator and a Natural, even with all the evidence to the contrary. Her mind flickered back and forth between their arguments and their actual conversations. She missed him. Even though they did argue more than anything, she _missed_ him. But, she would see him soon. She had one of those feelings in her gut. And when that time came she would smile and hope to god that he smiled back because that was what she needed. She needed his smile.


	26. Never Ending: We Will Meet Again

**Fandom: **Gundam Seed**  
Title: **Never Ending: We Will Meet Again**  
Theme: **#15 Don't leave it hanging  
**Pairing/Characters:** Miriallia Haww/ Yzak Juole**  
Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any related characters. This is the last fic of this collection, so be nice. Review. Tell me what you thought overall, what needs improving on, ect. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers.**  
**

"I'm through with this, Yzak," Miriallia screamed, throwing her stuff into a suitcase with no sense of organization. "I'm through with us!"

He did nothing to stop her packing. He did nothing to stop her from storming through his apartment, knocking over plates and glass dishes. Instead, he let her run her rampage.

"I'm leaving! Do you hear me, I'm leaving!" Still he just stared. When she was halfway down his hall he called, "Is this really how you want to end it?"

For a few seconds she stopped, then she turned around smiling sadly, "I can't be with you."

"And I can't be without you!"

They had a stare off before Miriallia turned on her heels and fled. She was gone from his life for this period of time. But he knew that they would find each other again.


End file.
